Kakak
by Chillianne Erythroxylon
Summary: oneshot, fluff? Sora tidak pernah senang dengan Nami. Ia membenci kakaknya. Namun Sakura telah membuatnya mengerti, bahwa seorang kakak adalah sosok pelita. "Arigatou. Nee-san." "Hn." Dan Sora juga harus berterimakasih pada ibunya. RnR? :D


_Aku malu mempunyai kakak perempuan aneh seperti Nami. _

_Dia ketus dan dingin. Sama sekali tak punya hati dan selalu bertutur kata menusuk. Bahkan dia lebih buruk dari Tou-san._

_Penampilannya juga tak kalah memalukan. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang lelaki ―yang kampungan. Dia kutu buku. Setiap harinya kacamata tebal berbingkai hitam senantiasa setia bertengger di hidungnya. Tentu saja hal itu selalu membuat anak perempuan lain seusianya terbahak mengejeknya dan selalu menjadikan kakakku sebagai bahan cemooh._

_Pernah salah satu dari mereka berkata padaku, "Hei, Sora. Kakakmu itu hemafrodit ya? Ahaha!"_

_Sialan. Aku benar-benar malu. Sangat malu._

_Aku benci Nami!_

.

Malam itu Sakura menghela napas panjangnya seraya tersenyum penuh arti pada sosok Sora ―yang tengah terlelap nyenyak di tempat tidurnya. Setelah membaca buku harian usang milik putra keduanya tersebut, wanita bermata _emerald _itu menggerakkan tangan rampingnya untuk sekedar mengusap lembut rambut putranya ―yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

Sebagai ibu, Sakura mengerti. Sangat mengerti dengan perasaan putranya. Namun sekiranya wanita itu punya cara lebih baik untuk membuat Sora mengerti ―lebih mengerti arti penting seorang kakak, karena bocah itupun telah menyandang predikat 'kakak'.

Sakura tidak bisa begitu saja menyalahkan Sasuke ―karena suaminya itu telah menurunkan sifatnya pada Nami.

―dan ia berniat mencari cara agar Sora mengerti, bahwa …

.

.

.

Seorang kakak adalah sosok pelita.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™ presents  
>a 2012 Naruto fanfiction<strong>

**Kakak**

**Warning: as usual, you can see my previous SasuSaku fic XDD don't forget to review :3 #NAON  
>Summary: <strong>_oneshot,__fluff?__Sora tidak pernah senang dengan Nami. Ia membenci kakaknya. Namun Sakura telah membuatnya mengerti, bahwa seorang kakak adalah sosok pelita. "Arigatou. Nee-san." "Hn." Dan Sora juga harus berterimakasih pada ibunya. RnR? :D_

**I don't own Naruto. Naruto is a manga created by Kishimoto Masashi-sensei and I don't claim anything from in. Kishimoto-sensei is created by God #woi**

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Sora mengerang frustasi.<p>

Pagi ini ia menemukan buku harian usang miliknya terbuka di atas meja tulis, padahal ia ingat betul, semalaman buku itu ada di samping bantalnya. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu mengacak rambut _pink_-nya. Ia benar-benar takut jikalau yang membaca curhatannya itu adalah sang kakak. Sora berpikir kalau yang membacanya adalah Sasuke, Sakura, maupun adiknya ―Ikuto, itu lebih baik daripada harus Nami sendiri yang membacanya.

"Mati aku. _Baka_ _Nee-san _pasti akan memanggangku dengan _Amaterasu _miliknya," raungnya diselimuti rasa takut.

Jam dinding yang bertengger manis di hadapannya itu menunjukkan waktu 06.00 pagi. Hal tersebut adalah suatu ketidak wajaran bagi Sora, karena tidak biasanya ia bangun sepagi ini. Paling pagi saja ia bangun pukul 07.30.

Sepasang mata _emerald _miliknya menatap sosok adik kembarnya ―yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah polos di seberang tempat tidurnya. Oh, sial sekali. Bisa-bisanya Ikuto memasang wajah polos, padahal kemarin bocah itu sudah dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Nami. Sora kembali merinding. _'Dia benar-benar kembaran yang sama sekali tidak solid!'_

Ia merangkak turun dari ranjangnya dan menutup buku harian usang miliknya ―yang tergeletak lemah di meja tulisnya, entah sejak kapan. Sora sama sekali tidak tahu siapa yang membukanya ―tapi entah mengapa ia sangat yakin kalau yang membacanya adalah Nami.

"Nami brengsek!" erangnya frustasi di ambang pintu kamarnya ―dan saudara kembarnya, kemudian bocah itu membanting pintu kamar tersebut tanpa ampun. Ia mengulangi kutukannya pada sang kakak.

"Nami sialan! Dasar orang tidak jelas! **Dada rata**, kacamata! Breng―"

"Aku mendengarmu, _shota_."

―dan sebuah suara yang sangat _familiar _baginya itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Sora mendongakkan wajahnya dan ia memucat seketika.

Nami sudah bangun? Sepagi ini? Biasanya yang bangun paling awal itu Sakura, kemudian Sasuke. Ada angin apa yang membuat kakaknya terbangun sepagi ini ―dan sudah mandi pula.

_Onyx _Nami yang tak berbingkai kacamata itu menatap datar adik laki-lakinya yang berwajah pias. _'Konyol.' _Begitu pikirnya.

"Santai saja," lanjut Nami kemudian. Ia melenggang meninggalkan Sora dan melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah.

Sora menelan ludahnya.

'_Nyaris saja aku mati. Syukurlah _mood-_nya sedang baik hari ini.'_

* * *

><p>Sora kembali mengerang frustasi.<p>

Sakura bilang, hari ini Sasuke diberikan sebuah misi ke negeri nun jauh sana. Dan entah kapan misi itu berakhir ―Sasuke bilang sendiri pada Sora, paling lambat ia akan pulang 5 bulan. Ya. Itu yang **paling lambat**.

Tidak ada lagi penengah yang adil antara pertengkarannya dengan Nami.

Dan entah kenapa, sekarang Sora baru menyadari kalau … betapa sayangnya ia dengan sang ayah. Mata _emerald_-nya menatap _onyx _Sasuke ―yang tengah bersiap-siap berangkat dengan pandangan, _'Tou-san-aku-takut-mati-terpanggang!'_. Namun Sasuke hanya menggedikkan bahunya tak acuh, membuat Sora semakin _jawsdrop_.

Ah. Ayah dan kakaknya sama saja ternyata. Tidak pernah peka.

"U-uuhh … _Tou-saaan―_"

Sora memanggil sang ayah yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu, menunggu 'sesuatu' yang diciptakan oleh Syahrin ―err, maksudnya menunggu 'sesuatu' yang akan diberikan oleh sang ibu padanya. Sasuke menoleh dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu seperti kucing kelaparan," kelit Sasuke polos.

"Hiks … bukan begitu! A-aku … pasti akan kesepian tanpamu …"

"Oh. Masih ada Nami-**mu **kok."

'_Kretek,'_

Sora meremas jarinya. Giginya beradu. Apa yang dikatakan ayahnya tadi? ―Nami-**mu**? Sejak kapan?

Ah, kacau. Entah kenapa saat ini Sora sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar kata 'Nami' sedikitpun. Ia tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Ia tidak mau merapalkan nama itu. Tidak! Ia tidak―

"Ini bekalmu, Sasuke-_kun!_"

Sebuah jernih mengalihkan perhatian Sora. Ia menolehkan kepalanya, lalu mendapati sosok ibunya yang tengah memasang sumrigah. Ah, Sora menjadi lebih tenang sekarang. Setidaknya Sakura adalah sosok bijak yang selalu sukses menengahi pertengkarannya dengan sang kakak ―walau terkadang harus dengan cara yang mengerikan. Setidaknya ibunya itu selalu mengerti dengan dirinya.

"Ah, Sora-_kun_! Sarapanmu sudah siap, ayo ke dapur! **Nami-nee **dan Ikuto sudah ada di sana, **menunggumu**."

Oke. Sekarang Sora mengartikan perkataan Sakura tadi dengan, _'Nami sudah siap untuk mengantarmu ke pintu kematian!'. _Wajah bocah berambut merah muda itu menjadi _madesu _seketika, dan membuat kedua orangtuanya memasang wajah kebingungan.

"Kau ada masalah?" tanya Sasuke dan Sakura ―berbarengan. Sora menggeleng lemah dan melenggang ke arah dapur.

―sedetik kemudian, Sakura langsung teringat dengan kejadian semalam, tentang dirinya yang tengah iseng membuka-buka buku harian usang milik putra keduanya itu. Wanita tersebut lantas tersenyum penuh arti ―setelah mengecup ehembibirehem suaminya dan mengucapkan, _'semoga berhasil, sayang!'._

"Biar _Kaa-san _yang membantumu, Sora sayaaang~"

* * *

><p>"Yaah … <em>Tou-san <em>sudah pergi. Mati kita, Sora …." Keluh Ikuto yang tengah bermalas-malasan di atas ranjangnya.

Sora tak merespon. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pelipisnya ketika ia memandangi _cover _buku harian miliknya. Tubuh mungilnya masih terduduk mematung, dan hal itu membuat Ikuto mengerutkan keningnya heran. Ada apa gerangan dengan kakak kembar tercintanya itu?

"Sora, kenapa dengan _diary_-mu? Sudah habis? Kau bisa pakai punyaku, kok. Aku tidak terlalu suka warnanya. Merah muda dengan gambar hati. Untukmu saja, _shota_ …" celetuk Ikuto lugu. Sora men-_death glare _adik lima menitnya itu.

"Gaaah! Aku pasti mati terpanggang, Ikuto!" erangnya frustasi. Sora menjambak rambut merah mudanya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal. Ikuto mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kena―"

"_Hell! _Semalaman Nami membuka-buka bukuku dan membaca curhatanku tentang dirinya! Aku ―aih … aku benar-benar muak sekaligus merasa … aduuh … celakaaa~!"

Kali ini Ikuto memutar mata _emerald_-nya bosan. Mendengarkan curhat kembarannya? Idih. Buang-buang waktu saja. Lebih baik hari ini dia mandi saja, daripada mendengarkan omong kosong Sora.

"Eh, woi! Ikuto! Dengarkan aku―"

"Tidak ah. Curhat saja sana sama **Nami-nee**. Kau memilih jujur atau mau dikubur?"

―dan kali ini Sora benar-benar mematung di hadapan saudara kembarnya.

'_Cih. Ikuto tidak bisa diandalkan. Sial kau otouto. Sialan!' _batinnya kesal seraya menatap nanar kepergian sosok yang sangat mirip dengannya itu. Sora benar-benar panik. Ia semakin curiga dengan gelagat Nami yang hari ini lebih dingin dari yang biasanya. Rasanya ingin curhat, namun teman curhat setianya ―Sasuke, harus berjihad(?) ke medan pertempuran nun jauh sana, dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Lengkap sudah deritamu, nak ….

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat frustasi hari ini, Sora-_kun_ …"

Sakura membuka suaranya. Kedua tangan halusnya sibuk berkutat dengan piring-piring kotor yang tengah dicucinya.

"Kenapa kau sangat membenci kakakmu, sih? Wajar kalau Nami seperti itu ―maksudku, kakakmu memang sudah membawa watak _Tou-san _sejak lahirnya, sayang …" lanjut Sakura sambil tersenyum lembut.

Sora tertegun. Ibunya tahu? Sakura tahu kalau―

"_Kaa-san _membaca buku harianmu semalam."

Cih. Pantas saja.

Namun kali ini Sora sangat bersyukur. Ternyata yang membuka buku hariannya semalam itu sang ibu. Bukan Nami. _'A-aahh … aku masih tetap bisa hidup tanpa mati terpanggang Amaterasu, ternyata~' _batinnya bersorak.

Tapi sekali lagi, ia tetap tidak senang dengan Nami. Selamanya ia tak akan pernah mau mendengar nama kakaknya lagi. Tidak akan.

"Uhh … kau tahu sendiri, _Kaa-san_. Nami selalu membuatku malu," jawabnya lesu. Sakura terkekeh pelan. "Aku … aku merasa kalau Nami itu tidak bisa bergaul, _Kaa-san_. Lihat saja anak perempuan seusianya ―oh, kau bisa lihat Uzumaki Yukiko-_nee, Kaa-san_. Walau dia _tomboy_, tapi tidak separah Nami. Atau kau bisa lihat penampilan Yamanaka Yuri yang selalu modis. Sedangkan Nami? ―ugh, memalukan …."

'_Tek,'_

Sakura menghentikkan kegiatan mencucinya sejenak. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya. Manik hijau bening miliknya tertuju pada sang anak yang tengah memainkan sumpit dengan wajah yang …

―uuhh … suram.

"Aku merasa kalau Nami tidak berguna." Komentar Sora pedas, membuat sang ibu kembali terkekeh. "Kenapa _Kaa-san _tertawa sih? ―oh, bilang saja kau puas setelah semalaman membaca bukuku, 'kan? Kau licik, _Kaa-san_! Kau sangat licik! Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan _Tou-san _dan Nami-_nee!_" keluhnya seraya kembali mengacak rambut _emo pink_-nya.

"Hihihi … tapi suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan membutuhkannya."

"Tidak. Tidak akan pernah, _Kaa-san_."

"Tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."

"E-ehh?"

* * *

><p>Dua bulan sudah berlalu semenjak keberangkatan Sasuke ke medan tempur.<p>

Sora tidak tahu di sana ada pertempuran apa dan sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Dirinya sudah tidak sabar menunggu kepulangan sang ayah. Hanya tinggal 3 bulan lagi, mereka bisa kembali berinteraksi (baca: curhat). Sora tidak pernah mau curhat dengan siapapun selain ayahnya. Tidak dengan ibunya, maupun dengan kembarannya ―apalagi dengan kakaknya.

Namun sepertinya kesabaran Sora kali ini sudah habis.

Hari ini benar-benar hari tersial seumur hidupnya. Pasalnya, sang Rokudaime Hokage pirang ―yang merupakan ayahanda dari rival beratnya itu telah memerintahkan sang ibu agar segera menyusul sang ayah ke Kirigakure. Dan ini benar-benar membuat Sora seolah hidup di neraka selama tiga bulan lamanya.

Dasar hokage kurang kerjaan.

Terakhir kali bertemu dengan Sakura, sang ibu hanya berkata, _"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sora-kun. Akrab ya sama Nee-chan-mu~!"_ dengan polosnya. Sumpah. Sora benci semua ini. Sora benci Nami. Sora benci Naruto.

"Kau belum makan siang, _**shota**_**.**"

Sebuah suara monoton datar membuyarkan lamunan Sora akan ibunya. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu menoleh dan mendecak sebal. Ia tak mengacuhkan pertanyaan sang kakak.

"Kau ini dikasih hati minta jantung. Terserah lah kau mau makan atau tidak. Aku hanya mengingatkanmu," papar Nami ketus, untuk kemudian gadis itu melenggang pergi ke luar rumah untuk―

"Kau mau kemana, **dada rata**?" tanya Sora refleks, namun ia tetap membuang mukanya. Nami menyeringai tipis.

"Kurasa kau tidak akan peduli kemanapun aku pergi. Benar 'kan, _shota_?"

Nami sialan.

"Aku serius!" ketus laki-laki berambut merah muda itu.

"Bukan urusanmu. Tutup mulutmu sebelum aku memanggangmu, _**SHOTA**_."

―dan akhirnya Sora terpaksa menuruti perintah sang kakak. Tak ada ibu, tak ada yang membela. Tak ada ayah, tak ada yang …

Yang apa? Err … _well, just forget it._

.

.

.

'_Kyuruk …'_

Malam ini badai turun lebat. Angin kencangnya berhembus hebat. Kilatan cahaya petir menghiasi cakrawala, bak bermain sebuah akrobat. Di dalam kamarnya, Sora meringkuk kedinginan, dengan napas tersendat.

Bocah itu menangis. Ia meringis karena …

… lapar.

Entah mengapa ia begitu menyesal tak mengindahkan nasihat kakaknya tadi. Malam ini tidak ada yang bisa diandalkan. Tidak ada makanan sama sekali di rumah ―karena sudah dilahap habis oleh Ikuto. Mau masak bagaimana? Sora tidak bisa memasak. Nami juga tidak. Ikuto? Apa lagi.

Sora benar-benar merutuki kakaknya.

"Ughh … kau wanita macam apa sampai tak bisa memasak segala, sih Nami? Umurmu sudah 16 tahun … uhh … hiks! Aku lapar! _Kaa-san _tidak ada, _Tou-san _tidak ada … bagaimana ini …?" rapalnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal.

Malam ini perutnya sama sekali tak bisa diajak untuk bernegosiasi. Cacing-cacing yang ada dalam organ pencernaannya tengah menari-nari.

"Uuhhhh … lapaaaarrrr …."

Selama beberapa menit bocah itu hanya membolak-balikkan badannya di tempat tidurnya ―tak memedulikan sahutan-sahutan halilintar yang berusaha untuk membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ini soal kesehatan diri (?).

Dan akhirnya dengan segenap keberanian, bocah itu memutuskan untuk ke dapur, sekedar memaksakan diri untuk memasak telur mata sapi. Karena kali ini perutnya benar-benar sudah tak bisa diajak kompromi.

Sora melangkahkan kakinya seraya memegangi perutnya yang sedari tadi mengeluarkan bunyi-bunyi yang tak enak didengar. Ia benar-benar nekat untuk menyumpal perutnya itu dengan sesuap telur mata sapi.

Akan tetapi sepertinya dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

―karena ternyata, semua telur ayam habis tak tersisa. Apakah ini berarti ia harus rajin 'memeras' ayahnya supaya sang ayah bertelur? ―oke, tidak lucu. Ia benar-benar lapar kali ini. Sialnya tidak ada satupun bahan makanan yang tersisa. Rasa rindu pada sang ibu menyelimuti hati Sora, sehingga ia menangis di pojok dapur.

Sekali lagi, sungguh malang nasibm―

"Sora? Kau belum tidur? Kenapa kau menangis di situ?"

Suara serak Nami yang terdengar samar-samar di telinganya membuatnya gugup. Sora terdiam sejenak. Punggungnya masih gemetar menahan isak. Batinnya merutuki sang Hokage yang tega-teganya menyuruh kedua orangtuanya turun ke medan pertempuran.

"Uuhh ―hiks … aku lapar, _Nee-san _…―hiks!" responnya, masih tetap terisak.

.

.

.

Nami hanya … sedikit _sweatdrop_.

.

.

.

'_Kau benar-benar konyol. Salah sendiri tak mau mendengarkanku!' _batinnya seraya mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

Nami terus mematung sambil memasang wajah _stoic_-nya, ia terlihat sangat menikmati pemandangan di hadapannya. Gadis itu menyeringai jengkel. Kali ini Sora membutuhkannya. Sangat membutuhkan dan mengharapkannya.

'_SRAK'_

Sejurus kemudian, kakak dari dua adik itu dengan sigap melangkahkan kakinya menuju _getabako _untuk mengenakan sandal ninjanya. Sora yang terheran spontan mengikuti langkah kakaknya.

"Na-Nami-_nee_! Kau mau kemana lagi?" tanyanya gusar.

"Mencari makan untukmu, cengeng." Jawab Nami ―dengan nada datar seperti biasanya.

Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi?

"Ta-tapi, kau tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas di kegelapan 'kan, _Nee-san? _Lagipula mana ada toko makanan yang buka dini hari begini! Sedang badai pula!" Sora mencecarnya dengan kalimat-kalimat desakkan. Namun sepertinya kakaknya itu tak menghiraukannya. Dengan berani, ia menggeser pintu keluar rumahnya. Tubuh jenjangnya berdiri tegak menantang badai.

"Aku bisa menggunakan _sharingan_, bodoh. Aku akan mencarinya sampai dapat. Aku tak peduli dengan haluan badai. Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menyumpal mulutmu, _shota_!"

Sora tertegun. Benar-benar terkesiap dengan apa yang kakaknya ucapkan. Pikirannya terngiang pada perkataan Sakura dua bulan yang lalu. Ibunya benar. Ia akan sangat membutuhkan kakaknya di saat situasi darurat seperti sekarang. Selama ini ia hanya memandang Nami dengan sebelah mata. Ia salah menilai kakaknya.

Dan entah apa sebabnya, Sora kembali terisak. Membuat Nami gusar dengan suara tangisan adiknya yang cengeng itu.

"Sudahlah, Sora! Jangan me―"

'_BRUK'_

Nami tersentak pelan saat adiknya itu spontan memeluknya erat. _Onyx_-nya membelalak lebar. _'Dia salah makan apa?' _batinnya asal. Sora menenggelamkan wajahnya di ehemdadaehem sang kakak ―dan hal itu membuatnya refleks dihadiahi tamparan manis dari Nami. "KAU ―jangan sembarangan menyentuh bagian terlarang wanita!" sentak gadis itu kesal.

Sora tertawa renyah. Ia mengusap air matanya, tak membalas tamparan sang kakak. Biasanya ia akan membalas bogeman itu dengan tinju setannya yang merobohkan dinding ―namun kali ini ia sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apa-apa.

Rasa lapar yang sedari tadi berpesta ria di dalam perutnya pun sudah hilang.

.

"Arigatou, _Nee-san_."

―dan itulah satu kata manis dari Sora, yang membuat Nami tertegun sejenak.

Untuk selanjutnya, ia membalas perkataan itu dengan …

"Hn."

.

Dan Sora harus berterimakasih juga pada ibunya. Apa yang dikatakan Sakura memang benar.

Kakak adalah sosok pelita.

**~owari~**

* * *

><p>Oke, oke. Chill nggak tahu harus ngomong apa, tapi … makasih banyaaak buat yang udah nge-add maupun confirm fb Chill^^<br>dannn … kayaknya ini adalah satu fic abal lagi dari Chill :'D gomen kalo kesannya nyampah dan murahan banget ;w;;; fic ini beneran real dari kisah nyata Chill sendiri –'_'- *ya terus*

Ahhh … jadi ngerasa banyak salah sama aneki D': makanya Chill ungkapkan lewat sini X3 #dor

Akhir kata, review? :3 #dordor

.

**Chillianne Erythroxylon™  
>0701/2011**


End file.
